


One Stormy Day

by gladheonsleeps



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cutefic, F/M, Fluff, Loki takes in strays, MeetCute, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Polyamory, adorable ones, tinyfic, wintertaserfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a nice life set up with Loki but she wonders if he'll wander away sometime soon. One stormy day something happens to make her think that maybe he'll be sticking around for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Stormy Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I was wanting a Bucky/Loki/Darcy OT3 story before I wrote the Darcy's Magical Taser fics I wrote this tiny thing.

Darcy groaned as she walked through the cold fall rains on the way to her apartment in Brooklyn. Loaded down with groceries as she was, she had no way to clear her clouded glasses and so wandered blindly on, hoping she didn’t walk into anyone on the street. She dearly hoped Loki would be home to make her feel better, as today was turning out to be one of those days where no matter how hard she tried to smile something else came along to jostle her hard won equilibrium. Grimacing as she turned the last few corners she placed her groceries on the ground and wrestled her keys out of her pocket to open the door, wincing at the amount of stairs she had to climb. She supposed she had been on edge for a while; living with the god of chaos had been surprisingly easy. He had adapted to living in a cosy but very run down Brooklyn apartment shockingly well. She knew that over the centuries of troublemaking he had moments of respite. She was assuming this was one of them. He’d had a few big years, she supposed, and Thor had told her that there had been many lovers and homes all over the nine realms that Loki had taken up with in his down times over the two millennia that he’d been alive. She guessed she just didn’t want him to leave any time soon. She was always wondering if she’d come home to an empty apartment, whether today would be the day, and it was becoming an issue.

As she opened the door and struggled through, arms full, she realised she needn’t have worried. There in the middle of their tiny studio apartment stood her godfriend with the second most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She’d forgotten about Thor’s other stories- the ones where Loki brought home strays.

Loki, who was just as soaked from the weather as she was beamed. “Darcy darling, I’d like to introduce you to-“

“Yeah babe, I ah, I know who he is.” Darcy winced. There, in their home stood one James Buchanan Barnes, Steve Roger’s famed best friend, the one the Cap was currently in France hunting – on an obviously inaccurate lead. She slowly took him in. Barnes, who was listed in her history text books as ‘Bucky’ was dripping filthy water into the carpet. He also looked like he hadn’t eaten in a few months. Overall he wasn’t really looking too crash hot. Except all of that was secondary to his eyes, bright icy blue framed by brown lashes that made him really too pretty to handle, even in this bedraggled state. Thor help her if she saw him cleaned up. Of course Loki would bring home the prettiest stray he could possibly find. Darcy closed her eyes and took a deep breath to gather herself.

The moment was broken as the bottom of her soaking grocery bags decided, at that moment to give up. Fruit and vegetables rained down onto the floor. “ _Goddamnit._ Fuck today, seriously.”  Darcy heard a chuckle at her feet. Startled, she opened her eyes, slowly, to discover James Buchanan Barnes cradling a packet of eggs in his palms.

“It’s always refreshing to hear a pretty dame cuss, that’s for sure.” He said quietly.

Darcy crouched down to retrieve the eggs with a crooked smile. “Thanks handsome.” She exchanged a look with Loki over a wide shoulder. She guessed the god would be sticking around for a while after all. 

 

................


End file.
